Ghost of Darkness
by Angel Youkai
Summary: Touya's sister shows up at Yusuke's school with a mission of her own for the Reikitantei.: Touya is missing, leaving his currect mission unfinished and unprotected.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. you get the point, need I go on? Self-insert as usual. Part of this story is true... you will just never find out which part... think about it...  
  
"Psst! Hey, Urameshi, did you see the new girl?" Kuwabara whispered to his friend during class.  
  
"Yeah, of course. How could I miss her?" the spirit detective answered. "You saw how short her skirt is. I wonder how come the teachers aren't after her for that."  
  
"Do you really care?" Kuwabara knew his friend well enough.  
  
"No, just wondering," he replied. "Hey, what was her name again?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"I guess we'll have to find out then, won't we? Maybe she's really friendly," Yusuke said trying to remember that he had a girlfriend. The bell rang while they were talking. They filed out with the rest of the students and took an indirect path to the roof. It was already occupied. The boys could hear female voices discussing softly.  
  
"It's probably just Botan and Keiko," Kuwabara reasoned. Those would be the only two girls that would go up to the roof anyway. Any other girl would be too scared to run into Yusuke.  
  
When they walked out to greet their friends, they did see Botan, but the other girl was not Keiko. It was the new girl. The girls seem to have been arguing. They stopped when they noticed the boys, but Yusuke and Kuwabara had caught a bit of the end of what they had been discussing.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be here. Koenma was very specific about that," Botan had said.  
  
"I don't care what the little shrimp-bastard says! I'm not gonna sit, beg, and roll over on command like some trained puppy. You know why I'm here, so you should know better than to try and stop-" the new girl had noticed them then.  
  
"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked the most obvious question on the planet.  
  
"Ah, just the boy I was looking for," the girl turned to walk towards them.  
  
"Who, me?" Kuwabara, being an idiot as always.  
  
"No, not you, moron," she said. "I mean the detective."  
  
"Oh- hey!" It took him a second to realize exactly what she had said.  
  
"What do you wanna talk to me for?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Actually, as much as it pains me to say this, I need your help," she answered.  
  
"Hold on," Yusuke said. He had no idea what was going on. "First of all, who are you, and how do you know Botan?"  
  
"I'm called Yami no Yuurei*, but you my call me just Yami or Yuurei. I've never really given a damn. And I am sure you've guessed that I'm not human." She left it hanging there.  
  
"What are you then?" Kuwabara could tell she wasn't human, but couldn't tell exactly what. He could barely even read her aura at all.  
  
"I'm an ice youkai, but more importantly, I'm a shinobi. You met my brother Touya at the Dark Tournament," she told them.  
  
When she said that, they realized that she had the same, strange eyes as her brother, elegantly shaped, but made eerie by the fact that there was no pupil or white, only a blue-green color. Her burgundy hair was completely different, but swept up in a ponytail as it was, she had the same face shape as well. She even had the four spikes in front of her left eye, but instead of green, they were red, bight like the color of freshly spilled blood. She looked very strange in the blue and yellow school uniform.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to ask a weird question," Yusuke announced. "What are you doing at my school dressed up as a student?"  
  
"I knew you'd be here. The uniform just makes it easier to get through with as many questions," she explained calmly.  
  
"That makes sense... So, what do you need my help with?"  
  
"I'll tell you when the time comes, but first I want the whole group together. That means Kurama and Hiei, too. Somewhere cooler than this." It was a rather warm day and, for an ice youkai, very uncomfortable. So after school let out, they all met at Kuwabara's house because he had central air. [Actually, it's just because I think Shizuru is cool] Botan had let Kurama know about the meeting during his lunch hour and found Hiei to tell him as well.  
  
Yuurei had changed her clothes and was now wearing an outfit similar to Touya's. Loose-fitting, dark blue pants, a white, toga-like top, though hers covered both shoulders, dark blue fabric around her waist, fastened with a pink gem in the front, and one on each shoulder as well. Her arms were covered by gray netting.  
  
Yusuke had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Kuwabara was still wearing his uniform. Botan was in her pink kimono. Hiei was wearing black everything. Kurama was... not there yet.  
  
Now he was! He just walked in, only to freak out at seeing a girl version of one of the toughest fights he had at the dark tournament (aside from Karasu, of course). She decided to freak him out even more and say, "Hi Kurama, I believe you've met my brother, Touya."  
  
"Your... brother?" Yuurei had accomplished a major feat. She had confused and slightly scared Kurama. Normally only really creepy demons can do that. *cough*Karasu*cough* [Oh, the creepy hotness... I need therapy...]  
  
"Yup, and now that everyone's here, I can tell you all why I am here," she seemed much brighter (and scarier) than earlier. All of the tantei sat around the room, waiting for the explanation. "My brother took on an assignment protecting a teenage ice youkai whose powers were just developing. Normally, our clan wouldn't have paid much attention to her, but she was protecting a slightly weaker girl, a fire kitsune, whose destiny was to protect a sacred amulet that held enormous power and was sought after by many demons. The ice youkai could usually hold her own as she was training to join the ranks of the shinobi, but my brother was still needed to help with the more deadly attacks. Complicated as all that is, it gets even more so-"  
  
"Get to the point already," snapped Hiei impatiently.  
  
"I am. When the ice youkai noticed, one day, that she could not sense Touya at all, she assumed his powers had advanced so that she would not be able to. But, when he did not appear during a battle in which the fire kitsune was nearly possessed, they both knew something was very wrong. So they let my clan know that he was missing."  
  
"Touya's missing?" Yusuke asked, surprised. "But why do you need our help?"  
  
"Because the ice youkai's powers are advancing, and she is having difficulty controlling them. She can't be around the kitsune at all times, so she gave her her protection amulet to help. The ice youkai is left totally unguarded, and the kitsune only has the minimal protection of the amulet and her own skills."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you need us," Hiei said. "Just send someone else to protect the girls."  
  
"All our people are on assignment and I am looking for my brother!" she nearly shouted. "The only reason he accepted that job was to be close to the light that he craved so badly. I have sensed his energy in this city, and I was remembered you from the tournament. I thought you might be willing to help."  
  
"Why would we want to help you?" Hiei was obviously not in the best of moods.  
  
"Because if the amulet being protected by the two teenage girls is taken from them, and used for evil, this world, and possibly the others will be destroyed and fall under the control of the holder of the amulet. One more reason is, I've done my homework and the amulet is the same one Kuronue died protecting." 


End file.
